Heston's Growth
by Daxters
Summary: Ella finds a magic pill, and feeds it to Heston. Now, every time Heston sneezes, he gets bigger and bigger.
1. Chapter 1

Ella was sitting at a table, using sewing notions to fix her pink torn dress. She had a little accident while walking down a gravel road. The gravel road was colorful, yet dangerous. Ella growled when she accidently tore her dress, which was almost fixed. Ella got mad, and started to fix it, again. But, it just tore, again. Ella growled, and threw the notions all over the ground, and grabbed a yellow brick and threw it on her dress. "You weirdo!" Ella cried. Ella noticed that the brick broke, and her dress slipped off of the table and under a chair. She saw it started getting dirty and old. She walked over, and put the dress on a lit candle. Ella got confused. The dress didn't catch on fire. Ella took the dress off the candle. She examined it. There were no burns. She put her dress on the candle. Still, it didn't catch on fire. Ella got angry. She loved that pink dress, and ever since it tore, it just started aggravating her. "Come on, you weirdo!" Ella shouted. She threw the candle onto the ground. Then, the ground caught on fire. Ella screamed. She got a bucket of water, and poured it on the fire. After a little trouble, Ella heard a knock at the door. Ella glared at the dress and the candle and went to the door. As she answered it, she found herself staring at a woman with dark hair, which was in a ponytail and she had an orange dress and black slippers and they were sparkly. Ella can tell that the lady's hair was so long because her ponytail reached down to her feet. Ella smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I don't know you at all." Ella replied. But, then she saw that the lady had Heston. "Hey, what are you doing with this stranger?" Ella asked Heston. "It's me, Sir Edgar." the lady said in a British accent. Ella gasped. "Sir Edgar, what happened to you?" Ella said, surprised. "I disguised myself as a woman. It's fun when people think that I'm a woman. So, I'm going out to watch people think I'm a woman." "Okay, so what are you doing here?" Ella asked. "I need you to take care of Heston while I'm gone." Sir Edgar said. Ella gasped. "Take care of your snake?" Ella said. "That's right." Heston said, smiling. But then, he sneezed. "Why?" Ella asked. "I want to look like a lady who doesn't have a snake, and I can't just leave Heston alone. So, you need to take care of him." Ella frowned. "But, he might-" Ella was interrupted by another sneeze from Heston. Then, she started to finish her sentence. "But, he might bite me." Ella said. "Don't worry, Heston promised me he wouldn't bite you." Sir Edgar said. Ella started to feel nervous. Heston sneezed, again. Ella shook her head. "I can't do it." Ella replied. " You'll be safe, I promise." Sir Edgar said. Ella looked at Heston. Heston smiled at her. For some reason, that smile made her feel better. "Alright, I'll do it." Ella said, smiling. "Thank you." Sir Edgar said to her. Heston sneezed, again. "Want a tissue?" Sir Edgar asked. Heston nodded. Sir Edgar got a tissue box from his woman dress and Heston got a tissue and blew his nose. "Now, you have a nice day being a lady." Ella said. "Yeah, it will be fun. People will start calling me a she." Ella laughed. Heston sneezed once, then twice, then thrice. "Okay, I should get going." Sir Edgar replied. He handed Heston to Ella. Then, Sir Edgar left. Ella closed the door, and went to the table and put Heston on it. She picked up the candle and her dress. "I'm glad you agreed to take care of me." Heston said. Ella nodded, happily. Heston sneezed. "Bless you." Ella said.


	2. Apple Magic

I DON'T OWN ELLA ENCHANTED!

Ella was sitting on the bed. She was reading a book. Heston was with her. There was a tissue box by Heston. Ella raised her eyes from the book, and looked at Heston. She was nervous of taking care of Heston.

She didn't know if Heston was going to bite her, or something. She started to think. Maybe, she can entertain Heston. Heston sneezed into his tail. He got a tissue from the box, and blew his nose. Ella was about to say something to Heston, but just decided to just leave Heston alone. It was 2 hours. Ella and Heston didn't say anything to each other. And then, Heston started to say something. "Ella, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Ella nodded her head. She started to get up to get him something to eat. But, then she hesitated. She knew she had to be entertaining instead of just sitting there, and getting something for Heston to eat. Then, she had an idea. She sat down. "Hey, Heston. You want an apple?" "Yes." Heston answered. "Well, watch this. Instead of getting up to get an apple, I'll make an apple appear right in my hand, with my own magic." Heston became surprised. And, then he laughed. "You have magic?" Heston replied. "Yes." Ella lied, nervously. "Yeah, right. I don't believe you. Where did you get the magic?" Heston was saying. "I found out I had it when I woke up. I'll prove it to you. Watch." Heston sighed. "Why are you doing this?" Heston asked. "Cause, I'm not a boring woman who just gets up to get people things. I'm a fun woman with magic. Now, watch." Hopefully, she did have magic. Maybe, it'll work if she tries it out. She reached out her hand. "Now, watch and learn." she said.

She closed her eyes. And, she tried to make magic happen. She got very nervous. What if it didn't work, and Heston would think that she was boring? She tried hard. She kept her eyes closed. The only thing she saw was darkness. She tried hard. She got scared. What would she do if it didn't work? Would Heston hate her? She was almost close to anxiety. And, then she heard Heston's voice. "Ella, are you okay? Are you sleeping?" After hearing Heston's voice, something strange started to happen. The darkness started to turn into colorfulness. It looked beautiful. Ella got confused. She couldn't let herself open her eyes. Then, she didn't know what was happening. She was just sitting there, with her eyes closed, until she found herself with her eyes open, and she wasn't in her house anymore. She was in a place where she was sitting in a row of seats. There were some more rows of seats. Ella got scared. Did she fall asleep, and she was dreaming? It looked too real. She saw that the colors she saw in her eyes were all over the place. They were everywhere. Ella got afraid. She wanted Heston with her. She looked around the place. She was in a gym or something. She didn't know where she was, but she wanted to go home.


End file.
